Beloved
by Triptych Fond
Summary: Tony takes Kate to NCIS...
1. Chapter 1

Long time no…fan fic updating.

Heh.

Um so yeah.

This shall be my new fic…about Kate being dead…ugh just read it and find out and PLEASE, I'm BEGGING you to review this so I actually know what you think of it and whether or not I should post the rest.

First chapter has snips of Beloved by Wendy Matthews. So remember, I don't own NCIS nor do I own the awesomeness of the song used in here

Much thanks.

x.X.x

"Thank you so much for coming, Mr DiNozzo." Kate's landlord smiled gratefully as she turned the key in the lock, opening the door and stepping aside to let Tony in.

"It's really no problem. Why again did you call me?" Tony asked as he sneaked a peek at Kate's 'old' house.

"Well, you were her first referral if anything were to happen to her." The landlord's brow furrowed as she gave Tony a once-over, "Ms. Todd was never really one for male company. I've always had suspicions about her orientation- until now."

Tony's eyes widened in shock, "Well, Kate was definitely straight, and…we were just friends."

She gave him a concerned, yet knowing look before giving him a tour of the house. "Thank you for inviting me over, but why are we here?" Tony asked again after they'd finished looking around.

"You see, this place has been on the market for quite a while now, and no one is really interested in it when they find out the previous owner has died." The landlord explained.

"Oh, and?"

"And being the first referral, you get the offer of keeping it."

x.X.x

Kate looked up as she saw Tony step in to his new house, carrying a numerous amount of suitcases and carry-bags. She smiled as he dropped them and closed the door behind him. "Well, Kate, if you're here, I hope it's ok that I go through your things." He chuckled to himself. "I'll try to be as much of a gentleman as possible."

Kate followed him around as she watched him unpack. She noticed he left her knick-knacks and photographs on the mantelpiece, only adding his own to the collection. Various pictures of him and the team sat there. But there was one specific photo that grabbed Kate's attention. It was framed with pink love hearts around it. In the middle was the image of Kate and Tony hugging. She exhaled with relief when she realised it was a photo that Abby took, and she probably framed it as a joke.

Kate noticed Tony's smile fade as his eyes welled up, "I always hoped something would happen between us, Katie."

She felt a tug at her own transparent heart as she went to hug Tony. She could touch him, but when he didn't react she realised that he couldn't feel her.

_Here I am,_

_I'm right here._

_Oh I wish you could feel me,_

_Standing so close and right beside you, dear_

Kate wrapped her arms around Tony's and rested her head on his shoulder as a tear rolled down her cheek and on to the floor. Tony looked down as he noticed this wet patch on the carpet. He bent down to inspect it. "I could've sworn that wasn't there before."

"Oh my god." Kate gasped, wiping her eyes dry.

Tony shrugged and walked off, in to the bedroom and began to unpack.

x.X.x

Kate sat across from Tony as she watched him multi-task; eating a slice of pizza while chatting to Abby on the phone.

"No, it's not that awkward. I think she would've wanted me here. I mean, she had me on that list for a reason."

Kate wanted desperately to talk to him, to explain everything. So she tried to. "Tony, Tony!" she let out an aggravated sigh, then screamed, "Tony, look at me! Please?"

_I scream and I call,_

_While I watch you without me_

After he finished his conversation and his slice of pizza, Tony stood and took his plate to the sink, rinsing it clean. Kate followed. "C'mon, Tony. Answer me!" she followed him even though she felt completely ignored when Tony headed for bed.

Kate watched as Tony undressed, her memory floating back to that night in Cuba. She had no idea why she winked at him. Maybe it was for assurance that what was going on between them was more than a platonic, brother/sister thing.

Kate stood as Tony got in to bed, she tried to lift the quilt but she couldn't, so she just laid there next to him, wrapping her arms around his body and wresting her head next to his.

_Each night it's you_

_You I lay beside…_

x.X.x

Reviews are EXTREMELY welcomed!!!

Shall update soon

xxo


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm glad everyone likes it.

x.X.x

The next morning Tony woke to see Kate's face staring back at him.

"Ahrg!" He jumped up and out of bed. Kate only smiled back at him, and then frowned when it occurred to her that he could now see her.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Tony demanded as he raced around finding clothes.

"Oh, relax Tony. I've seen it all before."

"How are you alive?"

"I'm not."

"Huh?"

"Well, I'm either just a figment of your imagination, or a ghost." Kate explained, "Although I'm a little confused about the fact that you can see me now when you couldn't before."

"Ok," Tony exhaled a deep, stressful sigh, "You need to leave."

"But, Tony…" Kate was cut short.

"No buts. I can't deal with this now. I miss you too much."

Kate stood and wrapped her arms around Tony's neck, even though he couldn't feel her and placed a sift kiss on his lips, "All the more reason I shouldn't go."

Tony opened his mouth to speak but it was Kate's turn to stop him, "I miss you too, Tony. And I can't leave this place, I can't leave you, they won't let me."

"They?" Tony asked with concern.

Kate nodded towards the roof, "The 'powers that be'. Apparently I'm too attached. And now that you're here they won't let me leave until you let go."

Tony gave one of his infamous grins, "Well, it looks like you won't be leaving for a while."

x.X.x

"So can you do anything?"

"Do anything?"

"Yeah, like move things."

Kate shook her head. "No, but you know that wet patch on the carpet over there? That was me."

"Oh, what was it?" Tony asked.

"A tear." Kate replied, trying her best to sound as nonchalant about it as possible.

"Why?" Tony tried to grab her hands in his, "What made you sad?"

Kate felt her eyes beginning to well up, "The things you said, about us."

"Katie, I'm sorry, but it was the truth. I've always wanted to be with you, and I've never gotten the chance."

"Tony, don't." Kate ordered, snatching her ghost-like hands away from his.

"What? What did I say this time?"

"Nothing, Tony. It's just…you need to move on."

"How do you know that I haven't?"

"Because." Kate placed her hand over his heart, "It has to come from here. You can't just say that you don't love me and think they won't know that you don't mean it."

x.X.x

sorry it's short and crappy.

But I shall update soon!

PLEASE R&R!!

Thankyou!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3,

Please enjoy.

Oh, and R&R's very welcomed.

x.X.x

Kate sat in front of the computer screen, staring in wide-eyed shock. Tony signed on to a dating website, and he'd already received private messages from girls with names like "Britneylykz269" and "justanovablondie". But what stood out most was a message from a pretty brunette French girl named Jeanne.  
Kate tried to grab hold of the mouse- though whenever she tried to move it, it sat still. She growled in aggravation when she saw Tony enter the room, "Looks like you've moved on."  
Tony grinned, "Looks like you're the jealous type."

"Have you told them you're in a relationship?" Kate crossed her arms.

"I'm not in a relationship." Tony said with a shrug of the shoulders. He saw Kate's hurt expression and sighed, "Kate, you're dead. And I'm not a necrophiliac."

Kate glared, "Well, you had you're chance," she turned to the picture of the French girl on the dating website, "But you've moved on."

x.X.x

Kate watched as Tony began to dress up for his date with Jeanne. She frowned at him and gave him a foul look. Tony noticed this. "Why are you still here?"

Kate shrugged stubbornly.

"Maybe you haven't moved on." Tony suggested as he adjusted his tye.  
Kate sighed, "It doesn't work like that, Tony." She said patronisingly.

"Fine, whatever. I'm leaving."

Kate stood, racing after him. "Tony I'm sorry."

"Ok. It would be nice if you weren't here when I get back." He spat bitterly as he walked out, leaving Kate behind with the most horrible words he'd said to her.

x.X.x

Tony's date with Jeanne had gone well so far.

He'd noticed she was a nice and quiet yet flirtatious type. She had a pretty face and an attractive figure, but was nothing compared to Kate.  
And even though Tony had never been in a relationship with Kate, he couldn't help but feel like he was on a rebound.

x.X.x

When Tony arrived back from his date, Kate panicked as she raced around the house- trying to find a place to hide. It was too late when she saw Tony standing in the doorway with his date.

He glared at her until she considered turning and leaving the room, but she stood and watched as Tony turned and gently let Jeanne down. "I think this was a big mistake. I shouldn't have brought you back here. I'm not ready for this." Jeanne gave a nod of understandment (A/N: is that a word? Eh well it is now!) and left, leaving Tony alone with Kate. "You we're right. And I'm sorry."

Kate grinned, crossed her arms and shrugged. All of the sudden she frowned and a mysterious look of confusion washed over her face, "Wait, I'm still here. This means you're still not over me. Goddamnit, Tony!"

"Hey what's the rush? Is it really good 'up there' or do you just not wanna be around me?"

"Oh, no Tony, I wanna be around you. I just fear that if you don't get over me soon you might end up in a psych ward."

"Why would that happen?"

"These walls are thin, Tony. If you talk too loudly the neighbours will hear you talking to yourself."

"Oh, right," Tony whispered, "I'd hate for that to happen."

x.X.x

The next morning Tony woke to find Kate watching him again. It gave him the creeps a little, but he got use to the fact that she liked him so much.

"Morning."

"Hey." As if you're not tired. Can't you sleep?"

Kate shook her head, "'They' say it's illegal."

"To sleep? Man, that must suck." Tony sympathised.

Kate smirked, "Not when I get to stare and you for six hours."

"Right, I don't feel sorry for you at all, now." Tony went to wrap his arms around her and pull her closer to him, but the barrier between life and death was stopping him.

Before Tony began to grumble, Kate changed the subject. "Do you really have to leave?" She groaned as Tony got ready for work.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"I could go with you."

Tony gave Kate a worried look. She held her hands up in defence. "I'll be good, I promise. And besides, I'd like to 'meet' this new team member I've heard about."

Tony frowned. "From who? I certainly know I didn't tell you."

Kate grinned. "Remember, I can hear you when you talk on the phone."

x.X.x

Hm. Well. Please R&R. Shall update soon-ish. Though reviews are even more encouraging!! Wink wink


	4. Chapter 4

Heh thanks for the reviews, and thanks especially to Mandi and Ellen for the constructive criticism…and a big thanks to my friend Emily for helping me out (she goes by the penname "love-is-just")

…so here's the next chapter. Please tell me what you all think!!

x.X.x

Kate went to check her reflection in the rear-view mirror of Tony's car, but was shocked when she saw no one there. "Oh!" she then laughed as she realised that she was invisible to everyone but Tony. The situation reminded her of Beetle Juice.

"You ready to see the team again?" Tony asked nervously as he sat in the driver's seat next to Kate. It seemed as though it was himself he was trying to convince.

"Yeah." She shrugged nonchalantly, as if it was no big and she hadn't suggested it in the first place.

x.X.x

McGee looked up as the elevator doors opened; a relieved look came across his face when he saw it was Tony.

"Tony, where have you been?"

"Sorry, mom." Tony looked at the clock on the wall, "It's only 9am."

"Exactly. Gibbs won't be happy." McGee then watched as Tony turned to the space next to him and said, "I told you this would happen."

McGee gave Tony a curious look. He pointed to the space next to Tony and asked, "what was that?"

"Talkin' to Kate." Tony shrugged, "you can't see her?"

McGee shook his head cautiously. "Maybe you should sit down, take a deep breath."

Tony disagreed. "No, I'm gonna go see Abby. She'll believe me."

McGee watched as Tony walked off to the elevator, stepping - aside as if to let someone in, but there was no one there.

x.X.x

"Ok, Abby I tried explaining this to McGee but he wouldn't believe me." Tony called out as he walked in to Abby's lab. "I can see Kate."

Abby turned around; a sympathetic, yet patronising look on her face to begin with. But the moment she saw her dead best friend standing next to Tony, her face lit up. "Kate! I thought you'd died." She raced over with open arms, but when Abby went to her she ran right through her. Abby turned and looked at Tony, then Kate, confused.

"I am dead, Abby." Kate spoke, "You just can't touch me."

"Oh. Can you touch me?"

"Yeah, but you wouldn't be able to feel it."

There was a moment of awkward silence before Tony spoke again. "You know, this must mean that Abby hasn't moved on either."

"Why's that?"

"Well, because the only reason I can see her is 'cause I'm still attached. It must be the same for you." Tony explained, Kate nodding in agreement.

"Well in this case I'll never move on, 'cause I'm so glad you're still here!" Abby carefully wrapped her arms around the space that Kate stood in and pretended to hug her. She looked in the doorway of her lab and saw Ziva standing there, giving an extremely concerned look. From Ziva's point of view, Abby was hugging air, with no one else in sight but Tony.

"Hey Ziva!" Abby chirped. "This is our old co-worker, Kate! She's meant to be dead, but we can see her."

Ziva frowned. "I can't see anyone standing there."

"Yeah. See she didn't know Kate so she can't see her." Tony re-explained.

"But McGee knew me and he didn't see me." Kate grumbled.

"He's in denial, though."

"Mm, Uh huh." Abby nodded, her piggy tails bopping around.

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Mossad warned me about NCIS."

This earned her three scornful glares. Well, two. She just couldn't see the third one.

"What? I can't see her! Caitlin Todd is dead, yes?" Ziva said flatly.

Abby, Tony, and Kate crossed their arms in synchronisation.

"Ziva, just because you can't see Kate, it doesn't mean she's not there." Abby said matter-of-factly.

Ziva shook her head in disbelief, turned and left.

"So that's your new co-worker." Kate noted.

"No offence, but I don't think she likes you." Tony stated.

x.X.x

Gibbs turned from the MTAC screen, and blinked in shock to suddenly see Tony right next to him. He was standing uncomfortably close and giving him his infamous puppy-dog-eyes look.

"Coffee boss?" Tony held up a large Styrofoam Starbucks cup and Gibbs took it, looking at him warily. He took a sip.

"What'ya do to it this time?"

"Ha ha, Gibbs that wasn't me that time, it was Kate, remember?" Tony reminisced nostalgically.

(A/N: my old fanfic- Kate put salt in Gibbs' coffee).

Gibbs shrugged carelessly, "Why are you sucking up?"

Tony laughed nervously, "I'm not sucking up."

Gibbs' eyes narrowed, a knowing look cast over his face.

"Ok, maybe just a little," Tony admitted, "But I really need your opinion on this."

Gibbs fought hard to keep the smile off his face. "Ok." He liked the fact that someone needed his opinion.

"Have you ever had an experience with the supernatural?" Tony tried easing in to the topic.

Gibbs' eyebrows shot up questioningly. "I can't say that I have. Why?"

"Because I'm seeing Kate." Tony whispered, looking around suspiciously as if he were revealing a conspiracy theory the government doesn't want anyone knowing.

Gibbs didn't know whether or not to believe him. "Oh. So does she talk to you?"

"Yeah, she does. And she said that I can see her because I haven't gotten over her. So if that's the case, then you can see her as well." Tony was excited, like a little kid in a candy store.

Gibbs frowned doubtfully. "I don't know, Tony. Are you sure you haven't hit your head recently. Have you gone off your medication from the Plague?"

"No! Gibbs I swear I'm not seeing things. This is real."

x.X.x

…or is it?

Hehe PLEASE review!!

Xxo to all


End file.
